golden_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JadeAlannah/I.N.V.U.
Hey! So this is NOT my story it's milked from ANOTHER story..As you can see if you read the title it says "I envy you" so um there will be mature language..Kinda..You know those words that start with F others with Sh..You know! Right? Good! Now let the story begin..! Oh by the way the main character (SPOILER ALERT..Kinda) Natalee Chapter one So this all started with the seventeen year old me as I was still in school, I was a nerdy shy girl..Whoever talked to me I would just run away! That's why the majority of students avoided me at all costs...Too awkward I guess. For me, for them... Despite me being like this... There was one person, I could be myself with. My best friend. My only friend.. -Natalee has received two new messages- Number one: Ian texting: Where are you, Nat? Number two: Ian texting: Tell me quickly. I'll come to you. -Natalee decides to reply- Natalee texting: I'm in the main hall. Come within two minutes or I'll go inside before you. -Natalee has received one new message- Ian texting: Don't you dare! Wait for me. I'll be there soon. Natalee texting: Okay. Ian texting: Warning you! Stay right where you are. I'll be quick. -Natalee shuts down her phone and goes back to reading- -Ian runs towards Natalee- Ian pants as he tries to speak "See, told you I'd be quick." I giggled at him and said "Aw. What would you have done if I decided to go without you?" Ian rolled his eyes and looked back at me "You wouldn't. You're still here, aren't you?" I looked away rolling my eyes at him too as I replied to him "Whatever." -The last bell in school rings- I gasped in surprise with Ian and said "The last bell. Let's go before we're late!" -With the power of the author we shall now be in a classroom!- Ms. Clark (A.K.A the teacher) was giving her explanation to the class "Okay, class. Here are all your test results..." -Ms. Clark started handing out the results- -Several handouts later...- Ms. Clark sighed and screamed at us "I don't understand! What is wrong with you people? Most of you failed!." Ms. Clark spotted my best friend, Ian. And yelled at him "And Ian Carter! How come you don't know the basics of solving the equations? You should be ashamed of yourself! We've been over it so many times..!" Ian looked at the teacher in surprise and started to look around awkwardly "Umm..." -Ms. Clark rushed up in front of Ian or better said between Natalee and Ian- "I'll go over it for the last time, so you better listen..!" Ms. Clark screamed at Ian. -10 minutes later...- Ms. Clark as the devil as she is screamed at Ian once again "...It's that easy. How could you not know?!" I couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Ian was until Ms. Clark turned to me with a death glare "Do you want to say something Natalee Jay?!" I was starting to panic, I was sweating and my heart was just going fast..Everyone was looking at me! So as usual..I ran away..This time to the school's library thinking "Great. Detention's waiting for you, Natalee. Way to go...What should I do now? Might as well read something..." I searched for a book and ended up reading until half an hour later.. I saw Ian as he slowly walked towards me saying "There you are." I was surprised and looked at him confused "How'd you find me?" Ian looked away thinking for a moment and said "It was easy. You could either be at the cafeteria... Or be reading at the library." I smiled a bit and ended up giggling as I said "You know me too well." Ian smiled back and looked around "So...Um..." I knew what he was gonna say and told him "Just say it. I've got detention, right?" He nodded with a smile as he asked me "Are you gonna be okay there? Do you want me to get detention too and keep you company?" I hid my face with my hands saying "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna be fine..." Ian revealed my faced as he looked at me with concern asking "You sure..?" I blushed a bit and just nodded He sighed and said "Okay, we better get going. Don't wanna miss a class." -During detention- I sat next to Caiden a popular guy that got detention too and started reading a book but I caught him staring at me as I asked myself thinking "Why is he staring at me..?" Caiden whispered at me "Psst. Natalee." I didn't respond just stared in surprise thinking "Is he trying to talk to me?" Caiden said "Yes I'm trying to talk to you." I freaked out as I thought "How did he guess what I was thinking?!" Caiden looked down "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I started to panic again and kept thinking to myself "Breath, Natalee. You can't disappear again today." so I just looked away and kept reading my book Kaiden facepalmed and asked me "Can I borrow a pen?" I ignored him and kept reading my book. He sighed in disapointment and said "Guess not..Can I ask you something?" I thought "No..!" but kept ignoring him Caiden looked at me rubbing his hair "I've never seen you talk to anyone beside Ian...You do know it's disrespectful to ignore people, right?" I rolled my eyes still looking at my book thinking "Like I care." Caiden smirked and studied me "You look sexy in the school uniform." I looked over at him surprised still thinking to myself "WHAT is he talking about?!" I started to get a bit annoyed at him and said "Leave me alone!" -The person who observes the students in detention screamed out "NATALEE JAY!" I started to panic and ran away outside of the school thinking "I'm dead. So dead..I can't go back..What should I do? I wonder what Ian's doing.." I thought for a second and texted him "I used my powers again..Xxx" -30 seconds later- -New message from Ian- Ian texting: I'm coming over. Stay where you are. Good thing I got this tracking app, huh :) I smiled and thought to myself "What would I do without him?" -15 minutes later..- Ian walked up to me and asked "Shall we go?" I sighed and looked at him scared "What am I gonna do?" Ian smiled "Nothing." I looked at him confused and asked "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Ian giggled and said "What I mean is that you shouldn't be worrying about it right now." I looked down at my palms and asked him "Why am I like that?..I'm so stupid!" He looked at me with a warm bright smile "You're not stupid, Nat." I started to cry a bit and yelled "But I am..!" He looked at me with a serious face "I'm telling you for the last time: You're NOT stupid." I wiped my tears away and rolled my eyes looking away "Whatever." He crossed his arms asking "Done with all the emotional stuff?" I looked down at the ground again "Yeah..Sorry." Then looked back at him. He smiled once again "No worries." He said. I smiled back "It's that time of the month." He looked at the sky "I see." I looked at the sky too as I said "I don't feel like going home.." Ian looked back at me as I was staring at the sky thinkin and then he said "I know exactly what you need." I looked at him curios "What?" He took me by the arm gently as he said "Come on. You'll see." I started to get excited and looked at him with a bright smile "Oh, I know! It's ice cream, isn't it?" He laughed as I started happy dancing "Got me." I looked at him ready to go get ice cream "Then what are we waiting for?" We both walked off as we talked until we got to the ice cream shop and Ian said "Stay here. I'll get us some." I nodded as he walked away and waited for a bit until he got back with my favorite ice cream, he gave it to me and I immidiatly started to eat it He giggled and asked "So how is it?" I kept eating the ice cream smiling "Do you even need to ask?" He laughed and said "Guess not..Shall we get going?" I nodded finishing the ice cream asked him "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded and jumped in exciment -A while later..- -Natalee and Ian are playing an Arcade Game in an Arcade!- Ian said as he was playing "I'm definitely winning his time! Just watch!" I smiled playing too and laughed "Haha! No way. I always win and you know it." Ian cheered for himself "Come on, come on, come on!" I attacked him in the game as Ian said "That's harsh!" I replied to him defending myself "As if!..Really Ian? Is that all you've got?" Ian said as he played with Determination "I'll show you." I attacked him once again and said "I'm getting there!" Ian kept playing with a serious face "You should have some mercy!" I laughed as I played "Nope. Not going to happen." Ian smiled as he was playing "I'm winning." -Game over, Ian wins! Natalee loses!- Ian jumped in happiness and said "I told you I'd with this time..!" I rolled my eyes and said "You only won because I went easy on you." Ian crossed his arms looking at me "That's not true." I gave him a sassy look "Is so." Ian kept crossing his arms "Is not!" I rolled my eyes "Sure is." Ian looked at me smiling "Fine. Why don't you prove it? Let's play another round." I looked at Ian again and sighed "I would, but we don't have time. It's time to go home." He laughed "I knew it. Too scared to lose again, aren't you?" I looked at him annoyed "I'm not!" Ian smirked at me "Then prove it. OR admit I won honestly." I rolled my eyes at that dude again saying "Okay, okay. I admit it. You won..Fair and square." He laughed "Now that's what I'm talking about..!" I laughed at him "But don't get ahead of yourself. I'll win next time." He gave me an evil look "I'm sure you will!..Let's go it's getting late." I nodded and we both walked to my house..Ian made me forget all my worries that day..He was there for me, like always...I was happy...But little did I know that a few days from then, everything would change. - E N D O F C H A P T E R O N E- ---- Chapter 2 ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts